This invention relates to dilation catheters in general, and in particular to a catheter device having an insertion catheter, dilation catheter and occlusion catheter in coaxial arrangement.
Percutaneous transluminal angioplasty of arteriosclerotic deposits or atheroma in the carotid artery was hitherto regarded as involving risks, since vessel parts detached during dilation might cause a cerebral embolism. In order to reduce the risk of embolism, a catheter device is known in the art which has, in addition to the dilation catheter, a so-called occlusion catheter with which the vessel is for a short time closed downstream. Treatment with this prior art catheter device is awkward, especially since in this case two separate entry points are necessary for the two catheters. Thus, in order to reach the stenosis, two accesses are required in the inguinal region of the patient.
A primary object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a catheter device including an occlusion component which puts less strain on the patient and is easier to handle, and which nevertheless effectively inhibits the occurrence of a cerebral embolism. Another object of the present invention is to provide such a catheter device which provides in coaxial arrangement an insertion catheter, dilation catheter and occlusion catheter which are sealed off with respect to each other and which are individually displaceable in the longitudinal direction. These and other objects will be apparent throughout the description which follows.